Nursing
by InkyBrown
Summary: Maybe she should work on becoming a nurse, they get paid pretty well...   Billy/Oc


**Nursing**

**Summary: Maybe she should work on being a nurse, they get paid well...**

**Pairings: Billy/Oc**

**Warnings: A bit of Cursing**

**Author'sWords: Whoo! Two reviews total! Awesomesauce!**

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

She checked the clock on the wall (for some reason, Billy hated digital) and sighed softly to herself. Checking her self-made station once more, complete with a pillow for her to kneel on-Neferet began shuffling to the back hall to where the bedroom was.

Lofts were sort of rare in their part of Boston but they really didn't cost that much. Well, if you had a steady job and it payed very well. The only problem was that it got really cold at the most random of times, something that actually was pretty handy when the warmer seasons were honing in. It being near Fall was no excuse.

Neferet, for one, liked it a bit chilly. She could actually wear all of the hoodies she bought!

"Billy?" She opened the slidding doors a crack. The lump on the bed didn't move an inch as she eased inside of the room, careful as to keep out any remaining light, and then shutting the doors behind her. The room was a cozy one, too big for anything to be cluttered but too small for clutter to look attractive. Surprisingly, Billy Darley was quite the cleaner.

"Billy..." Sitting on the bed, Neferet put a hand flat on his exposed belly. For some reason, a wolf came to mind. Now smiling a bit, she scratched at the skin there.

"Mmmpf..."

"I know you're awake now. C'mon. Sit up for me." She whispered.

"Piss off, Neffe." Came the halfhearted response, his rasp all gravel, " 'M tired."

She took no offense to his attempted rebuke. All Neferet did was pull her legs to her chest and continued her slow stroke along his firm stomach, "Being shot will do that to some people, but I forgot who I was talking too for a moment."

A snort.

"I just want you to move around a bit. You'll get stiff and cranky...well, even more cranky." Neferet said, "And I'll change your bandage so that way I won't bother you anymore."

There was a huff now and then Billy was sitting up. Without him making a noise, Neferet could still hear the pratical creak of his wary bones. Moving out of the way (for she knew better to try and help the stubborn man) Neferet then left to the living room.

**(***********)**

Proudly kneeling on the couch pillow and patting the seat before her when Billy walked in, Neferet set about unravling the bandages.

He sat before her with a grunt and stared down at her, squinty eyed and blarry, "So what are you, Nurse Jackie now?"

"As amazing as she is, nope." Neferet flashed him a grin before she leaned up a bit to take a gander at his thigh, "You're the only person I know who can still chase some one after they shot you-only to be shot again."

He didn't say anything as he leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling and the paper planes that she hung there. Billy never understood why the girl did that, it was as if she was marking her territory with oragami or something...

Neferet peeled away the bloodied bandage from his thigh, clucking her tongue absently at the sight. Billy was a pale man. A manly pale...if there was one, it was him. Of course the wound was morphing into an interesting array of colors. His black boxer briefs really made the colors pop, much to her slightly morbid observation. Glancing up at him to see his eyes were closed, Neferet's left hand wandered down next to her...

"FUCK!" Billy yowled and jumped before he glared heatedly down at the innocent dark brown eyes of his lover, her hands clutching a cotton ball soaked with alcohol.

"You just said you were going to change the bandages." He hissed at her.

"I know I did. I figured I would clean it _now _so you won't have to have your leg lopped off _later_." Neferet tilted her head with a small smile, "You know, you're not so threatning when you're only in your Skivvies."

He stared blankly at her for a moment then the corner of his mouth quirked ever so slightly.

Taking the facial movement as some sort of approval, Neferet went back to tenderly cleaning at the bullet wound. She never liked patching up Billy, him getting hurt was always her worst fear. A fear that was recognized more than it should have made her comfortble. As much as she hated it-at least she knew he wouldn't be put into any more pain than he was already.

The doctor dude the gang hired for things like this was more than a little firm. Neferet seen him work on Heco once and it made her squirm. It was almost as if he enjoyed it. Then again, Bones probably black mailed the poor guy into doing it.

Silence was something one had to become accustomed when around the couple. It may have looked as if it was tense, with Neferet's hunched shoulders and somewhat sad eyes and Billy with his focused stare and quick jaw tick. Yet, it was cozy to them. Neferet really didn't have an affinity for noises, being the quiet creature that she was. Billy, on the other hand, could go both ways. He could give you the coldest shoulder in the universe or simply shout at you until you've lost five years on your life.

"Your leg isn't that bad." Neferet murmured to him as she wrapped it back up once she was satisifed with the cleaning, "The bullet went straight through."

"My shoulder was the one the Doc had to dig around in." Billy mumbled back. He watched her feather-long lashes flutter briefly as her unsettling dark eyes found the ground, "What?"

"I don't like that that man." She shook her head before rising to join him on the couch. Now the teen prodded and checked his shoulder, her button nose wrinkling when the bandage stuck ever so lightly when she pulled it away. Billy bit the inside of his cheek.

"See? Him diggin' around in it is a perfect reason as to why I should clean it. I don't want your arm to fall off." Neferet commented, gathering her tools once more from the coffee table that was pushed aside so her previous stint on the floor wasn't so crowded.

"You're that shallow that you'll up and leave if I loose an arm?" Billy teased lightly.

Neferet let out a silent laugh, "Of course I wouldn't...thought it would be a little hard for us to...y'know."

It took a little longer to clean his shoulder wound and Billy was tense through out the whole process. Neferet bit her lip before speaking once more, this time with casual amusement.

"Y'know, once, I was at school and I was going to the Office to drop off some attendence thingies-I think it might have been count day. I can't remember, anyway-I heard some stuff coming from the supply closet right next to it," She paused to rub a bit of aloe over the wound, "I heard naughty noises. I think it was my teacher with the principal."

"O...kay?" Billy couldn't help but to smile at her effort to make conversation.

Neferet then shrugged, "Maybe it's one of those things that you should have been there. Or maybe not because they were sorta gross. I'm pretty sure I heard someone say, 'Do me in my face', I'm not really sure but it was mentally scarring the whole time." She rambled. Neferet shifted closer to peer closely at his wound before clucking her tongue again and reaching for another cotton ball. While swiping, she continued her story.

"I mean they were both less than attractive and pushin' fifty-actually, Ms. Hendrix had one foot in the grave by the time I was in her class...Did you know that some old peeps' sex drive actually increases? Maybe there's something about the liver spots that get's the rocket roarin'..."

"Cupcake, stop." Billy finally chuckled. Neferet, now done with the small blabber, wrapped his wound and sighed once done. She may have hated patching him up, but the job was done right.

"Now you can go back to your cave and go back to sleep." Kissing him chastley, she rose and gathered the items placed about. After disposing and replacing-her name was called. Bending back so her head stuck out of the bathroom arch way, she rose a brow to the man still splayed on the couch.

Billy smirked lazily, "Come with me."

"I gotta start on dinner." She was coming closer to him, nonetheless. Billy stood and towered over her before he grabbed her hands, pulling her to the dark room. Neferet was holding back small giggles as she weakly protested agaisnt it.

"We'll get some take out when we wake up. "

"You're so spoiled." Neferet shook her head as she entered the room before him, glancing over her shoulder and ridding herself of the shirt she swipped from his drawers.

"At least watch over me like a good little nurse." Billy purred before closing the doors behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, Pwease?<strong>


End file.
